


boo

by noturssis



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Langa Hasegawa - Freeform, Langa is Reki's baby it's true he told me, M/M, Reki Kyan - Freeform, Reki is a boot leg palm reader, Reki is good at expressing himself so Langa doesn't have to, they take care of each other its true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/pseuds/noturssis
Summary: Reki kisses Langa’s boo-boos.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 236





	boo

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much

Langa hears Reki wince as he stumbles off the board, landing on his butt. He lets out his own groan, as his butt was starting to ache with how many falls he'd taken today.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Reki asks as if reading his mind. All Langa can do is nod eagerly, before gingerly standing up with the help of Reki.

His grip is firm and warm, hauling Langa off his ass and back up.  
Reki doesn't let go of his hand as they walk to his house for lunch and Langa does not let go either.

He likes holding Reki's hand. It's callused, much like his own but it's so warm. It's kind too, just like Reki himself. Langa thinks the boy is overflowing with kindness as much as he is talented.

"Why're you thinkin’ so hard?" he asks, reaching over with his other hand and pinching his nose. A small smile is on his face as usual and he looks so cute.

"I'm not! Just hungry," he says instead of spilling his yucky emotions all over the place.

"For such a lanky guy, you sure do eat a lot." He snorts, holding his hand a bit tighter as they cross a road.  
"What do you mean?"  
"15 burgers in one sitting should kill you. I think," he says, looking thoughtful as if it matters.

Langa hides his fond smile on his shoulder, not wanting to be caught grinning like some lovesick lunatic.

…….

When they get to Reki's house, it's a bit loud because his siblings have completely taken over the living room. Langa thinks it's adorable but Reki finds it embarrassing.

"You can be just as loud as them sometimes." He remembers saying and Reki shouting ‘no way’, proving his point.

They greet his mom who's in the kitchen fixing lunch, hurrying to Reki's bedroom before his sister can cling onto his leg.  
He said they were adorable, not good company.

"Alright, injuries check," Reki says, pulling off his sweatshirt so only his short-sleeve shirt remains. They had been doing this for a while, per Reki's request and Langa agreed.  
That's how most things went.

Reki pushed up his sleeves, showing Langa every angle of his arms.

Langa gently held them, surveying every patch of skin, and softly going over old scars. Reki's skin was smooth where there weren't any scars, but it was almost like his body was a map. Reki could point to each one and perfectly explain how he got it. Langa thinks it's weird but it's kinda cute too.  
Some are stories of failures but most are proof of success.

Reki is wearing shorts today so Langa doesn't really need to touch him, but he does anyway.  
Because he likes it.

Reki only has one scratch on his knee, and he claims it isn't a big deal, but Langa knows it could easily get infected.  
He gets the alcohol and carefully wipes it across the scratch, rolling his eyes when Reki whimpers.  
"Don't be a baby."  
"It hurts!"  
"Sorry." He says giving him a small smile before slapping a bandaid on it and tapping his knee twice.  
"Good as new." He hums in English and Reki just smiles at him. He probably gets the gist of what he's said.

"It’s your turn." He says, going through his first aid kit for more bandaids. Langa wants to be annoyed at the notion that he gets hurt more often but it's true. Nothing but his ass hurts today and he doesn’t think Reki wants to-

"Shit." He murmurs slowly. Langa blinks hard looking up at him.  
"What is it?"  
"Your hands together are the worst of it I think. I can't believe I didn't notice."  
Langa looked down at his held out palms and almost passed out from the amount of dry blood on them.  
Yeah, how didn't they notice? They had been holding hands the whole way home, and that makes his chest warm as much as it makes his face flush.   
"Don't pass out on me," Reki says grinning before getting the alcohol and dabbing a cotton ball on it.

He carefully swipes it over Langa's cuts and bruises, raising an eyebrow at his winces.  
"Don't be a baby." He mocks, pressing down on an especially painful one. Langa yelps, glaring at him directly but Reki just keeps smiling that adorable smile.

It's disgusting and it makes his heart beat fast.  
.  
"Mines are worse than yours." He whines petulantly. Reki nods looks only a little apologetic as he waits for the alcohol to dry.

"That is true. But you're improving so think of them as…battle scars!" He exclaims snapping like he cracked some big case. It's awfully cute and Langa can't help the small laugh that escapes him.

They sit in silence for a while just smiling at each other, which is pretty strange if he's honest but Reki's face is so open and earnest. He can't help but want to be in his face and looking at his face forever.

"Alright soldier, let's see your legs."

"They aren't that bad. "

"Still gonna check." He sings, leaning down to examine his legs. There isn't anything to see there since his hands and his butt seem to have taken most of the hurt. Reki seems to notice this, sitting up with wide eyes, looking curious.

"Do you want an ice-"  
"No."

Reki nods, his lips pursing before he beckons for Langa to move closer, so he can apply the bandaids. Langa lays his palms out, facing upwards and it kinda feels like he's getting his future read.  
"What're you smiling about?" Reki asks, ripping the bandaid open with his teeth, and placing it onto the middle of his palm. Langa winces a bit at the sting but remembers Reki asked him a question.  
"Nothing. It just looks like you're giving me a palm reading."

"Ah does it?" He asks, smiling at him, eyes squinting. Reki smiles so much. It's nice. It makes him look pretty.  
Langa nods while Reki gets a solemn look on his face. He closes his eyes, softly rubbing his thumbs over the lines in his palms, and hums.  
"Oh. Oh! I see I see." He murmurs. Langa wants to laugh, laugh hard.

"What do you see?!" He asks excitedly. Reki's eyebrows furrow, as he looks thoughtful.  
"I see you…becoming…"  
" Yes? "  
"The best skateboarder in town. Well, second best." He fixed with a smirk.

"Who's first?"  
"Me obviously. Hey! What's with that look you brat?! "  
"Well, right now I think it ranks as Miya, to you and then me." He says nodding because what he says is the truth. The golden truth even.

Reki squinted at him leaning in his space.

"What about everyone at S?"  
" What about them? "  
Reki snorts, letting go of his palm, and leaning forwards to squeeze his cheeks together.  
"You are so sweet." That is all he says before patting him on the cheeks once more and letting go.

"Hey, don’t forget your job!" Langa says instead of what he wants to say. What he wants to say is "Please hold me. Don't let me go." But he doesn't think that's very appropriate for what they're doing.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses. You better start using some special lotion or your hands are gonna be wrinkly and cracked by the time you're 25." Reki says staring down at his palms.

"What do you recommend?"

" I dunno, you've felt my hands. We're in the same boat. " he snickers. Langa nods because that is true. While Reki's hands are kind and firm, they're also dry and rough. Langa also likes that but he likes just about everything about Reki. He isn't a very unbiased source.

"Lift your hand, I can't see your fingers...Woah." He pauses, staring at how they're purpling a bit.

The discoloration usually goes away by the next morning so he's not sure why Reki looks so horrified. He opens his mouth to assure him that it's fine when he chokes at the sight of Reki gripping his wrist and bringing his fingertip to his warm lips, kissing it softly.

"Hah?" Is all Langa can say. Reki's soft eyes, tender eyes roll over to him.  
"Was that okay?" He asks softly. Of course, he asks after he's rendered Langa completely speechless. This was something that wasn't very new as well.

The kissing cuts and bruises thing though, no that was very new.

All Langa can do is nod and seriously almost passes out this time at the blinding smile he receives.  
They go through that for a while. Reki kisses a cut then bandaids it, which can't be sanitary but Langa will not stop him. Not if he gets to keep touching Reki.

Langa admittedly stares with wide eyes at him the whole time, accidentally letting out soft noises of contentment.

He almost moans in sorrow when Reki kisses all ten of his fingers and the middle of both his palms.  
He would like to touch and kiss Reki as well, but his mouth won't open to ask. He can barely even move his hand much less talk.

Reki solved this for him, as usual, placing careful hands on his cheek and rubbing their noses together.

"You can touch me, Langa." He says smiling at him and Langa goes a bit cross-eyed to see it, but he does listen. He lets his fingers wrap in Reki's shirt, and pulls him into a hug, curling up against him and sighing deeply when Reki's arms wrap around him.

Reki leans back to place a kiss on his forehead, pushing back his hair and Langa goes gooey.

"Thank you." He mumbles, hoping Reki heard him but not caring if he doesn't.

Of course, he does hear.  
"For what?"  
"For holding me. "

……

The next time they come back from skating at the park, it's Langa who quickly rips his shirt off his head and makes grabby hands at Reki who looks like he's been blindsided.  
"Injuries check." Is all he gets out before he's wrapped up in Reki again and like he said, he never wants to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote and edited this at 3 am with a massive headache? Anyways I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoyed reading this! Leave me comments if you have anything you want me to write!


End file.
